RockmanEXE: Save a New World
by Wolverine the biobot
Summary: AU NT Warrior-MegamanX crossover: A fight with the darkloid, Shademan, turns into a fight to save more then just Netto's world. Follow Netto and Rockman as they fight in an alternate universe to get back home.
1. A Second Chance Part 1

Note: This is the rewrite of _**Megaman NT Warrior: Aiternate Universe.**_ I thought it was better to put it up as a new story so the fans of the first one can see my new work. I hope I fixed the polt holes and the sue stuff this time around.

I don't own anything of Megaman. But I own this plot and the theme song, Capcom!

I don't mind flames but if I get flamed for no good reason I'll use it to beat Frostman in Megaman 8.

Key: "talking", ~"thoughts"~, and **"unknown voice"**

Now, it's time to enjoy the story! (I know I might need a new theme song, but I'll fix that later.)

* * *

(theme song)

In a boy, a warrior is inside  
When he awakes, he will turn the tide  
The evil better beware, or it will fall  
for the light has just heard the call

It's time to furfill the prophecy  
time to follow our destiny  
when a fight is about to start  
battle with all your heart  
It's time to save the day  
Evil can't have their way  
We have to fight  
with all our might  
for only within  
lies the strength to win

* * *

**Episode One: A Second Chance Part 1**

_**Netto's Universe - ACDC Town Ruins - 9:04 P.M.**_

A blue figure was running among the sounds of battle. He was wearing a navy blue jumpsuit with pail blue lines running from his chest symbol to his upper legs, yellow shoulder pads and with blue boots and gloves. The helmet was also blue with the same symbol covering his ears, along with a bit of yellow and green at the front and had a bit of brown hair sticking out. The chest symbol was a red circle that had a black line cutting it in half with triangles at both ends and had a gold rim.

"Rockman, where is that monster?" The brown eyed figure asked out loud.

"He's in that building just ahead of you." Spoke a voice within the blue being's head. "Netto-kun, I feel like if something really foul is coming from that place. Please be careful."

"Sure thing, Rockman." replied Netto.

Netto reached the building which looked like no one as been inside for a long time. Scratch that, since a cloaked being stood in the middle of the room with his back turned to the blue figure. Netto felt his blood boiling at the sight of the being in front of him.

"Shademan!"

The cloaked figure turned around at the sound of his name. "Ah, I see you've come at last, you blue pest."

"Don't you dare think I'm going to let you leave this place alive, Shademan. Not after what you've done!"

Shademan chuckled. "You have guts, I'll give you that, but you're also very foolish."

"We'll see who's foolish once I'm done with you!" Netto held out his arm to one side.

"Battle chip, Sword! Slot in!" Netto's right hand turned into a blue energy blade. "Ready, Shademan?"

"I should be asking you that… Noise Crush!"

Netto raced forward ready to counter the attack but all of a sudden, a bight white light filled both of their visions.

"Arg! Who's doing that?" yelped Shademan.

"Netto!" shouted Rockman.

"What's happening?" yelled Netto.

**"It's not your time to fight this threat, child…"**

"What?" wondered the blue bomber.

When the light cleared from Shademan's sight, Netto was nowhere to be seen.

_**Time Space stream - Center Point - 9:16 P.M**_

When Netto open his eyes, he was no longer in the ruined building nor did he have his sword. The place he was now standing in was a circler platform that had 10 statues of dragons and the whole area was surrounded by colorful energy, as if this place was important.

"Where are we, Rockman?" Netto questioned as he looked around.

"I don't know Netto-kun… I honestly don't know." Rockman replied though their link.

**"You are in my domain, children." **said an unseen voice.

"Who's there?" yelled Netto as he searched for the owner of the voice.

**"I'm not exactly here, child… nor is my name of any importance for the time being. All you need to know is that I'm your friend and I mean you no harm."**

"What do you mean by that? How do we know that this isn't a trick?" asked Rockman.

**"I'm nothing more then an incomplete being, Rockman. That's why I'm not exactly here." **answered the voice. **"I don't want to hurt either of you since I've been watching over you both for a very long time."**

"Watching over us? Why?" questioned Netto.

**"I have my reasons. Now young ones, you truly want to stop the evil that is attacking your home?"**

"Yeah…" answered Netto.

"Of course we do," replied Rockman.

**"Then you're going to need some help. The true enemy has only one weakness and you're going to need it." **

"Where can we find this weakness?" asked Netto.

All of a sudden, some of the colorful energy opened to reveal a path to a gate of white light.

**"The ones who can help you are on the other side of that gate. You will have to find them yourself for they can be found within anyone."**

"What are we looking for exactly?" question Rockman.

**"You'll know when you come across them, young ones, for the only clue you need is in this very place. Remember this place well and I wish you luck." **Silence followed, telling the boys that the unknown voice was gone.

"I guess the only way out of here is that gate. Ready Rockman?"

"Yeah, Netto-kun. I just hope that this isn't a trick."

Netto walked to the gate and entered. Next thing he was aware of was the blue form breaking away as a light blinded him and he blacked out.

_**X Universe - 11:47 P.M. **_

As the moonlight of the crescent moon draped over a huge city, a blue knightly figure with a winged cat-sized creature upon his shoulder stood on one of the buildings. The shadowed blue knight lifted his head and looked straight forward into the lights of the city. The creature stared into the emotionless eyes of its master to determine the actions he can take to aid him.

"I sense a new and unusual presence, Heavenlight" The figure said to his winged partner. "Let's go find it."

The creature gave a nod as he glowed into a sphere of white light. The light then merged with its master, giving the knightly armor a dragon themed appearance. The wings of the new armor lifted the figure off of the building as he flew towards the direction of the presence before it had vanished. He halted his flight, hovering over the city as he tried to lock on the presence once more.

"Hmmm…It seems that the presence has hidden itself. I'll have to restart the search tomorrow."

He began to fly in a new direction, aiming for an untold destination.

_**Unknown alley - 12:23 A.M.**_

Netto was just starting to wake up in an alley in what seemed to be a busy area of town. Trash cans lined the alley along with a few dumpsters and trash bags. Netto himself was still wearing the outfit he's always worn for the longest time. He had a white shirt with black elbows covered by a closed, orange vest, black shorts with yellow strips down the sides, finished by mostly orange shoes that had bits of black and white on them. His messy brown hair held back by his blue bandana with Rockman's symbol was still the same as much as his brown eyes. The only thing that changed was the new blue backpack he now had, which held the symbol of Rockman.

"Aw, man! That was a rough landing, huh Rockman? Rockman?"

Hearing no answer from his navi, Netto sat up and looked around for the PET, but couldn't see it. He checked the blue backpack and yet he still can't find it.

"Just great! First I'm given a puzzle and landed in an unknown place. Now I can't find Rock's PET! What else is next?"

That was when Netto spotted his right hand: it now had the symbol tattooed on the palm but it was in black and white. Before Netto could say anything else, he heard some real heavy footsteps and chatting coming his way.

~"Aw hell! I need to hide fast!"~ Netto looked around and spotted one of the dumpsters and hid behind it. He started to listen to the three voices as they got closer to his alley.

"Keep your eyes open, you two. Alia said that the unknown energy reading was from around here."

"I hope she's right about this… I'm missing the late night movie!"

"Shut-up, Bando. We won't be able to hear anything if you keep chatting."

"You're no fun at all, Ghosn."

Netto risked a peek to see who was here. Three very human like robots was in the alley much to the shock of the 11 year old boy. The first one was black armored with red lines on them with gray coloring on the less armored areas while his chest armor and his helmet both had round, blue gems on them. His hands were white along with some odd wing like pieces coming from his back with more white and some yellow as trimmings. The helmet showed that the bot had green eyes and a part of an X-like scar on his face with orange hair spiking from the back.

The other two seemed more basic then the first one. The one that Netto guessed to be Ghosn was a ghostly green while the other one was a yellow color with white as a sub color. The first one finally turned to the other two.

"Bando, I'm going to agree with Ghosn on this one. Shut up so we can focus on the task at hand."

"Gee, Axl…Lighten up."

As quietly as he could, Netto took out his slip-on roller-blades. Somehow, Axl heard him.

"Bando, check over there behind that dumpster. I think I heard something."

"Yes, _mother_…." was Bando's reply while Axl took out one of his guns and Ghosn pulled out an energy saber.

"Just do it like Axl said, man."

Netto put on his roller-blades as Bando came closer to his hiding place with arm cannon in sight.

~"It's now or never… I just hope Rockman is alright."~ thought a worried Netto.

By then, Bando was just about to look when he was pushed aside by Netto.

"What the heck?!" was the reaction from one the reploids as Netto started to skate away.

"Don't just stand there Ghosn! You and Bando go after him while I contact Alia. I'll catch up shortly." Ordered Axl as the other two gave chase.

"Axl to Alia! Come in!" Axl called over the com-link.

"Yes, Axl?" came the reply from the female reploid on the other end.

"We found an unregistered human at the scene of the unknown reading. Trying to cut him off now," answered Axl as he headed to a bridge he knew. "I'll admit that the kid has no fear of pushing a hunter."

"An unregistered human at the scene? That's really odd. Axl, follow protocol and catch him. We need to check him over to be sure that he's not a maverick in disguise."

"Gotcha, Alia." Axl replied before he hung up.

Meanwhile, Netto was still trying to lose the two reploids that were chasing him. He's been knocking down trash cans, boxes and anything else a human can use against the robots, yet they still kept up with him.

"Man, what will it take to shake these guys!?" Netto said to himself.

By then he just got on a bridge that was over a dip in the road with a few cars passing under. Netto halted when a flying reploid landed at the other end.

"Sorry I'm late guys," said the reploid before morphing back into Axl. "Kid, we have orders to bring you to Hunter HQ because of a few reasons. Now please come quietly."

"About time, Axl!" Yelled Bando.

"We were wondering when you would show up," stated Ghosn.

~"Man! I'm trapped!"~ Netto thought to himself. ~"How am I going to get out of this one?"~

Axl by now was starting to walk towards the boy. "I don't know why you were at the scene of the unknown reading, but understand that I'm just following orders."

~"I got to think! What would any of the gang do if they were in my place? I don't have Rockman to back me up."~ Netto started to look around, wishing for an escape to show.

That's when he spotted it. An eighteen-wheeler was coming down the road and was close to passing under the bridge. Netto couldn't help but grin.

"See ya, guys! I'm out of here!" Netto said as he speeded for the rail to jump for the truck.

"Are you crazy, kid?! Stop!" Axl yelled as he tried to stop Netto but it was too late. He had jumped. Axl looked over the rail and couldn't see Netto on the truck or on the road below.

"Where did he go?" Bando asked as he too, looked for the boy.

"I don't know, but let's get back to headquarters and report." Axl said as they turn to head back.

* * *

Read and review!


	2. A Second Chance Part 2

Sorry for not updating in two years. I had so much happen while I was away and my muse had ran way for a while. I haven't forgot about this story nor am I going to quit without a real good reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoy...

* * *

**Episode One: A Second Chance Part 2**

_**Unknown Cybernet Location - 12:52 A.M.**_

Rockman was starting to wake up in an old looking cybernet room that didn't look to be in good shape. What was more was that some voices was cussing about some scanner that couldn't get a reading on an odd computer chip with an unknown energy reading.

"None of those voices sound like Netto-kun." Rockman muttered as he sat up to look around. The place looked old alright. A dome shield was around him with something odd in the ceiling of the room trying to scan for something.

"Is that a scanner? Then the voices might be talking about me." The blue bomber hushed when he heard one of the voices talk again.

"Boss, the chip seems to have an odd firewall. I can't hack it."

The navi looked at the dome shield at the mention of _firewall_. ~"Maybe this thing is the firewall they are talking about? If so, then why am I here and not with Netto-kun?"~

"You try again, yah? Soon make progress, yes?"

"Yes sir, Tornado Tonion. We'll keep at it."

Rockman didn't like the sound of things so far. He was in an unknown place, in a scanner, being scanned by who knows what this Torando Tonion guy is. The blue navi was in a fix for sure, and Netto wasn't here to bail him out. He was on his own for a change. He took a look up again at the scanner above him.

"I don't know what's going on 100%, but they don't sound like allies to me. I'll have to stop this scan and hope for the best." Rockman sated as he charged his buster, taking aim above him. ~"Please find me, Netto-kun."~

"Rock Buster!" Yelled Rockman as he blasted the fully charged shot at the scanner.

To the bots in the room, the scanner overloaded before blowing up into many pieces. The chip that held Rockman's data fell to the floor, unstrached, in an almost taunting manner. The navi's symbol was plain as day on the small object.

"What the heck?! Where did that power come from?" Voiced one of the grunts.

"I don't know, but it was weird. Almost like it _knew_ it was being scanned." replied another grunt in a meek voice.

An onion based reploid walked over and picked up the computer chip lying on the floor.

"The Professor would be pleased, yah. More power then we thought."

"What about the kid we captured today? What are we going to do with him?"

"Make boy comfortable for now. Big plans I have for him, yes."

* * *

_**Unknown location - Inside truck - 1:46 A.M.**_

It's been almost an hour since the boy lost the Hunters, but Netto was still dumbfounded beyond words. He couldn't explain it but he felt like he did the most impossible thing in the world that he knew of... He had teleported into the truck.

"Just how in the world did I do that? It almost felt like using Area Steal when crossfused with Rockman..." Netto said as he changed into some spare clothes. The memory started to replay.

_He had jumped off the bridge, aiming to land on the truck only to realize too late that the truck was faster than he thought. He was going to miss and crash into the road._

_~Shoot! I wish I could just Area Steal into the truck!~ Netto thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the impact. The impact came but it wasn't a crash. It was a thud when he landed on his rear._

_"Ouch..." Netto muttered when he opened his eyes. "What the-?"_

_He was inside the truck._

"That's right. I wanted to Area Steal into the truck and that's what seems to have happened." Netto said softly to himself as he took off his bandana and put it into his backpack. "I don't think I'm going to get that same luck twice in a row too soon. I just want to find what I need to and go home with Rockman."

He was now wearing a plan yellow, long sleeve shirt with fully black shorts. He looked down at his mostly orange shoes for a minute before putting his slip-on roller-blades into the backpack and zipping it shut, deciding that having these shoes was a better idea.

Netto looked at his right hand, staring at the black and white mark of his navi twin. "I will find you, Rockman. We're brothers after all."

The truck stopped moving, telling Netto that it was time to leave. He got up and listen for voices and was answered.

"Man, what a drive. I guess I'll get a snack, then unload this thing." An unknown male said as his boots sounded like the driver was walking away from the truck.

"That's my cue to leave alright." Netto softly said as he got the back door of the truck undone and got out. He ran for the nearest alley and got away from the place.

"Where should I go? I don't want those guys chasing me again, so I can't risk letting anyone take me in for the night. They may just report my whereabouts to them..."

It was then that something happened. Netto was starting to cross a street when a car horn beeped at him, making him jump back to the sidewalk. The car in question stopped by him and one of the people who the boy thought that he would never see again walked out.

~It can't be... Is this a dream?~ Netto thought to himself as he stared at the man who looked like his father. He snapped out of the trace when the man spoke up.

"Young man, you shouldn't be out here this late. Where are you supposed to be? Your folks must be worried." This made the boy look down at his feet before he answered.

"I have nowhere to go. My folks are lost to me because I don't know where they are." Netto fibbed. He did knew where they are. He just wasn't going to tell this look-alike of his father where he came from.

"No where to go, huh? I guess you can come home with me, then. I think you can help my wife a little since she's worried."

"Worried? What happen?" Netto asked as he got into the car. The man started the car and headed home as he explained with a downcast look on his face.

"You see, our son was kidnapped roughly seven hours ago by a couple of reploids. The Maverick Hunters and the police have been trying to find him, so the city is in lock down. So far, no luck on what the rouge reploids are planning. Going out of their way to take a human hostage that is not at the scene of attack is really rare."

"I see. That blows, sir."

"Yes, it does. What's your name kid? I'm Yuichiro Light."

~"Light? But his first name is the same as my dad. Could I be in an alternate world?"~ Netto thought before taking a risk. "I don't remember my real name but my friends call me Netto."

"Netto? Then I hope you get a good nights sleep. You're free to stay as long as you need." Yuichiro said as he pulled into the driveway of his home.

"Mr, Light, Can you not tell anyone I'm here?" Netto asked before Yuichiro could open the door. "Some guys chased me tonight and I don't want it to happen again."

"Can you tell me the whole thing? I might be able to help."

With that cue, Netto told what happen, along with what he could remember of the bots but kept the unknown energy reading, the Area Steal teleport, and his home world out of the story. Yuichiro stayed quiet until the boy finished his tale.

"Sounds like one of the Maverick Hunter teams that are helping with the search. They might lay off if you get registered to the system we have here."

"Registered to the system?" Netto asked with confusion.

"Yes, the DNA Identification Registry System, known as DIRS for short. It's the human version of the ICRS for reploids that lets us know who should be in the city. We had a rogue reploid who was made to look 100% like a human on the outside but was still fully machine inside, get in the city and spied on the hunters. That was such a mess until a young man took a anti-reploid rifle and snipe the Maverick down. The DIRS was started after that to try to keep that from happening again." Yuichiro explained to Netto.

"Good reason, I guess. It also sounds like a drag to have your DNA on record for life."

"Well, we might get an idea of who you are if you get registered due to the DNA reading. Your parents may be in the system already so we'll just have to trace you to them."

"Ok, I'll get registered as soon as I can, then." Netto said before a yawn escaped him.

"Then let's go inside and I'll show you where you can sleep." Yuichiro replied as he took the sleepy boy inside for the night.

* * *

_**Morning at the Light Home - 10:07 a.m**_

Netto woke up to the well-known sound of an alarm clock. normally, the boy hated the thing and whoever came up with the idea, but for once it was welcomed. He pushed the button to turn off the sound as he got up.

"Man, I never thought I would miss hearing the blasted thing, but it still doesn't feel right without Rockman yelling at me to get up." Netto muttered as he started to change back into the clothes he was found in. Ms. Light was very nice with letting him barrow a set of pjs. He was tempted to get back into his favorite set but thought better about it. No telling if those hunters are still looking for him so it was better to look different for a bit.

As the young net op thought about it, the more he realized that it may be a bad idea to get registered to the DIRS. If he was traced back to these alternate parents, it may make a big misunderstanding. He didn't felt _right_ staying in this house either. This wasn't _his world_. These are not his _real_ parents. He needed to find a way to zip off again and not get registered.

Looking around the room he was in almost reminded him of his own room back home. Whoever was the son here was tidy and well behaved since the room was cleaner than his room ever was. A feminine voice calling from downstairs got the boy's attention.

"Breakfast is ready, dear. Come down and eat before it gets cold."

"Coming Ms. Light!" Netto called back as he checked his backpack and saw that he had everything. "I'll be right down!"

As he headed down the stairs to get his breakfast, he made up his mind to help find the missing son. It was something he could do for these alternate parents that did felt right.

* * *

_**DIRS buliding - 11:12 a.m**_

Yuichiro and Netto got out of the car and walked up to the main building.

"Well, here we are Netto. This is the System Registry building."

"That's great, Mr. Light." Netto said as a sense of unease came over him. The boy knew he needed to find a way to not get registered but so far, no way to do it without making a ruckus. Last thing he needed was to get the Hunters called in about a run away who wasn't in the system.

Once inside, the boy couldn't help but look around. The lobby of the place had a few big flat screen TVs and the 20 or so desks lined across the wall opposite of the door. The chairs in the waiting area at least had cushions.

"This place is huge! What else do they do here?" Netto said in awe.

"They do everything that has to do with the System Registry. It can be from adding people and reploids to the system to changing different types of information for someone. Humans must get their records updated yearly to be able to use their IDs." Yuichiro explained to the boy.

Suddenly a voice from one of the many people was heard. "What in the world?!"

This got Netto and Yuichiro to look in the direction the voice came from and saw that the TVs were acting up as a high-pitched, clownish voice started laughing. The screen came into focus with a fat, onion like reploid in view.

"Gahahahah! Welcome to my show! I have request, yah? We looking for info on this..."

Netto's eyes went wide as he saw what was in the hijackers hand. It was a chip that reminded him of a battle chip with Rockman's emblem.

~"Is that Rockman? Or a clue to find him?"~ Was some of the questions crossing the young boy's mind as Yuichiro spoke up.

"Who in their right mind would revive deceased Maverick Reploids? That's illegal!" Yuichiro said with disgust.

Netto looked to his alternate father. "You know who he is?"

"Yes. He's Tornado Tonion. He has hijacked the Radio Tower before and was stopped by the Maverick Hunters." Yuichiro answered. Netto turned back to one of the TVs as the Maverick moved the chip out of sight.

"You all got good look at chip, yes? One with info come to Radio Tower without Hunters in two hours. Hunters come here, then this boy will be no more, yah." Tonion moved to the side to reveal a bounded boy who looked a lot like Netto but something was different. He reminded the net op of someone else. Someone he knows but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hub! That my son!" Yuichiro said in dismay.

That was when Netto had his answer. Tonion had his alternate twin that meant he was going have to stay out of the system. Saito died when he was a baby, and from what Netto has seen in the Light's home, he had a strong feeling deep down that his own alternate was the one who didn't live. He was pulled out of his line of thought by one thing: He needed a plan and he needed one fast.

**Ep 1 end**

* * *

If anyone wishes to critique this, feel free for I'm not going to be a jerk unless it's a no good reason flame. By the way, next ep is going to have action and fighting! Stay tuned!


	3. The Return of a Blue Bomber Part 1

Glad to see others enjoying the story! I am wanting a **Beta Reader** for this story but I am not a using a set time frame so my responses are randomly timed.

Thanks to Bubbajack for taking the time to truly critique my work and tell me of a few mistakes I made. I went and dealt with them and a few extras I found.

Wolf Moon, I'm not the only Battle Network crossover with Rockman X here if you want to go looking at the very few this site has. Try **Connected Hearts** by **Plata-Azul Firebird**. It is under revising right now but the OCs are not overshadowing/overpowering the canon cast in the rewritten chapters and the story had got some good ideas for such a cross over out into the open. It's not the best but it's worth giving a chance.

Thank you guys for the support!

* * *

Last time on RockmanEXE: Save a New World, I, Netto Hikari, get pulled from a fight with Shademan only to be alone when I wake up in a new world. As if it wasn't enough, I got chased by bots, ran into people's look-alikes, and just found out that the local bad guys hijacked the broadcast! Then the fact that the Maverick, Tornado Tonion had the nerve to hold my alternate twin brother as a hostage for info on my navi? I'm going to kick his butt!

**Episode Two: The Return of a Blue Bomber**

**Still in the DIRS building - 11: 23 a.m.**

Netto needed a plan. He didn't know the way to the Radio Tower for one thing and he didn't have anything to fight the Maverick forces with. The fact he needed to get away from here was also a factor, but something crossed the young boy's mind.

"Mr. Light? I need to use the rest room."

Yuichiro looked to Netto, snapping himself out of his own thoughts. "Sure Netto. There are restrooms that way." He said as he pointed to his right. "Just follow the signs."

"Thanks, Mr. Light." Netto replied as he zipped for the restrooms.

He followed the directions and soon entered a stall, closing it behind him. The boy opened his backpack and pulled a few things out; his original PET, a disk case and a laptop. He felt glad that he made sure that the PET and laptop got fully charged last night but it was odd doing this without Rockman to back him up.

~"Let's get this show on the road."~ Was his thoughts as he started the laptop and hooked up the old PET. Once the little computer was ready, he input the disk and started the stored program within. In a few minutes, something the boy felt happy to see what had showed up on his screen.

"Ready to go, Alpha-1?" Netto whispered. The mostly white navi nodded, not a sound coming from him. The navi's blue eyes showed no hint of any feelings, and the black lines tracing his form to his blue gem core finish his looks. The navi didn't look like much, but Netto knew better than anyone; don't judge a netnavi by looks alone.

"Alright then. I need a path to the Radio Tower that's getting hijacked right now and any layout maps of the place you can get your hands on." The navi nodded once more before he entered the cyberworld of the network.

Netto changed his outfit to his favorite set and put his bandana back on. Putting away the rest of his things and taking out his roller-blades, the netop walked out of the stall. Looking around for a minute, Netto spotted a window.

"Looks like I have a way out." Netto muttered.

For Yuichiro, the fear of what could happen to his son was eating at him as each second ticked by. He looked at his watch and notice with a shock that ten minutes has gone by since the young boy went for the restrooms.

"What could be taking him so long?" Yuichiro said as he headed for the restrooms to check on the boy. When he got there and opened the door, there was no sign of the boy and an open window.

The worried father was surprised as he asked himself, "Where did he run off to?"

**With Netto - 11:34 a.m.**

Netto was skating at full speed for the tower. The map Alpha-1 got him was coming in use as he checked it on his PET screen.

As for that maverick who was still misusing the broadcast, he was beginning to grate on Netto's nerves. Tornado Tonion was doing some strange dance and saying random jokes that weren't funny at all. And that laugh was getting more hated by the minute. The boy wondered when that onion would get off the TVs and stop broadcasting.

"Note to self... Mute that maverick when I get my hands on that chip." Netto growled to himself.

**Meanwhile with the S-class Hunters...**

The hunter units were moving quickly to get a lock down on the area around the Radio Tower to block off all the escape routes they could. Three of the best were at the edge of what was the "seal" of the lock-down, trying to talk over the com-link with Hunter HQ to come up with a plan.

"So anything we can use to get in, Pallette?" Questioned the calm voice of Zero. His red, black, white and gold color scheme was easy to identify, and the long blond hair was hard to miss.

"I'm still working on it. So far, the routes I've found won't let you guys get pass the security fast enough to reach the boy before Tornado Tonion does him in." Was the reply from Pallette.

"Keep trying Pallette. We still got some time left but we do need to act as soon as we can." X said in a gentle but encouraging manner. The blue reploid was on edge with worry for the life that was in danger right now and the potential of danger if that unknown chip was used by the mavericks.

"And trying my copy chip isn't going to work so well since that clown knows about it. What a drag." Axl pointed out in a disappointed tone. The young black reploid was wanting to shoot some mavericks right now but this hostage thing was really low. "The old Tonion would have never done this. I'm betting that who ever rebuilt him made sure that he was a true maverick this time."

"X? I just got a call from one of the other blockades troops: A kid that fits Axl's report from last night just got over the blockaded." Reported Alia

"Huh, how?!" was X's response. The other two S-class hunters looked just as shocked to hear this bit of news.

"He built up speed, made a jump onto the armor tanks and jumped off over the troops at the location. All on roller-blades at that." Alia explained. "What is even more troubling is the fact that the boy is making a bee-line for the Radio Tower."

"Then is it possible for the kid to know something about that chip?" Questioned Zero once more.

This question got the other two S-class hunters feeling unease and the navigators on the other side of the com-link started to feel a sense of dread.

"Then let's hope that nothing bad comes from this." X said with worry.

**Back with Netto - 12: 20 p.m.**

Netto had just reached the Radio Tower feeling winded but still ready to act. Now that he was here, he needed to get the next part of his plan going: finding a way to get Hub out alive and get a hold of that chip. Pulling out the original PET model, the boy looked for a useable port.

The gate that lead into the Tower's premises had an ID pad built into the wall. A slot for ID cards and an infrared port for reploids.

"Hmm, I don't got an ID card, but I do have a way to use an infrared port." The netop said with a grin. He pulled out a small adapter piece and connected it to his PET's plug port. Taking aim, he sent his navi in.

"Plug-in! Alpha-1 transmission!" The white navi entered the cyber world of the ID system and looked back to the screen with his netop.

"I need the gate opened, Alpha-1. We got about an hour to get Hub out unharmed and we have no room for mistakes." Alpha-1 nodded and set off to unlock the gate.

The cybernet looked about the same as the young netop remembered but taking a better look revealed that this one was more simple. It was lacking the high-class firewalls the boy was used to and was even clean of the virus programs that plagued him and any of the navis he ever worked with. Alpha-1 wasn't going to need his help with reaching the core of the gate's lock at this rate.

Alpha-1 was able to see the core at last. The glowing green spare of data that controlled the lock was sealed within a red firewall that had a data screen for inputting a number code that most likely came from the reploid IDs. Looks like there was a few choices that Alpha could do but the trouble was picking the choice that won't get the hostage killed. Looking around a bit better, the white navi was able to spot a data stream that was linked to the firewall.

The quiet navi made his way over to read the flowing data in hopes for finding out what the link was for so he can make up his mind. As the data was flowing in and out of the firewall in it's prewriten path, the white navi spotted number codes that seemed to be in small batches. Alpha was putting so much focus on the data stream that the whispering voice full of sorrow bought him out of his concentration.

"Try code... nine... five...eight... two... seven... three... four... five... three... four... eight... nine..."

Alpha-1 looked around in alarm, trying to find the source of the voice. Netto spotted the navi's alarmed reaction and tried to spot what could be the cause of it. So far, nothing.

"Alpha-1, I don't see anything. You're sure something's there?"

Alpha nodded in response to the boy's question. Alpha tapped the side of his helmet as a hint for the netop.

"So you heard something. I didn't hear anything from here so I can't help you there. I got shield chips on stand-by for you if you need them."

Alpha nodded, feeling at ease that the boy was watching his back for him. As for the voice he heard, it did gave him a code to try out. The real question was would it work? Only one way to be sure.

Alpha-1 went back to the input data screen and started to input the code. As he hit the enter key, the red firewall turned blue, showing that he got access. For Netto, he heard the gate starting to open.

"Time to go, Alpha-1" Netto said softly as he kept his eyes on the gate.

"You listened...to me... you not run..." Alpha froze at the sound of the voice again, wondering what was going on with him.

"Me follow Hub... for long time... Me... want to... help...You go to Hub?"

Alpha-1 knew now something illogical was happening but it did help him by telling him that code. Unsure where his feeling of trust for the voice was coming from, he nodded before he motioned for the voice to follow him. Having it's help might let them have a higher chance to for all of them to get out alive. The white navi left the gate system not knowing if the voice did follow.

"Good work, Alpha-1." Netto praised in a low voice . "But odd that the lock was so easy to bypass..."

As he slowly roller-blade though the gate, he was forced to throw himself to the ground to dodge a blot of electricity that was fired at the gate.

"Woah! I'm alone and not with hunters! What gives?!" Yelled the startled boy as he looked to see who fired. It was two teal colored reploids with what looked like two conductor rods coming out of a back piece and an arm conductor that looked like it could fire electricity. Then again, one of them was smoking from a discharge.

"Then state your business, brat. The front gate was locked for a reason. After all, the IDs would tell us who was coming in." demanded the first one who had fired.

The boy paled. ~"So they wanted the IDs to tell the tale. Man, I walked right into that!"~

Feeling panic trying to set in, Netto knew he needed to keep clam."I don't have an ID. Heck, I'm not in the system at all. I had to hack the gate to get in since I know something about the chip your boss has. The mark on the chip is the same one I wear." Netto pointed to his bandana as he said that last sentence. "I'm here to talk and I'll only talk to Tornado Tonion."

The second one looked at the boy's bandana for a long moment before acting a bit more relaxed. He turned his head to look at his partner. "Lower the power on your cannon but keep your guard up. We'll take this kid to Tornado Tonion. The symbol does match."

"Fine, but I don't like it. Something isn't right about an unregistered human coming to this place and hacking his way in." The first one said with a growl.

"Go ahead and take me to your boss. I'm not going to run away." Netto said calmly.

"We will take you inside, but we'll need to report to the boss frist before you get to see him." The second Bounding said as he motioned for the human to follow him.

The second one started leading him while the first one followed behind them, weapon still aimed at Netto. Even thought the netop was acting clam, deep down he hated being aimed at. He has seen too many battles on the cybernet and while he's been in crossfusion to be afraid of this but it was still a bitter taste in his mouth.

~"Just a little longer, Rockman. I'll get that chip away from that maverick and then we'll be one step closer to going home together. Then I'll find a way to get Hub out of here."~ Netto thought as he got one step closer to his main target.

The Bounding in front of him stopped at a door, opening it before he looked to the boy. "You will wait here while I report to the boss. You try anything funny, human, and my partner will get the joy of frying you to a crisp."

Netto did as he was told and slowly rolled into the room with out a word to the bots. Looking around the room, it was plain as day that this was once the brake room. A lot of the stuff in here was trashed to useless junk, nothing looked like it would help him much in this plan. The sound of the sliding door shutting behind him met his ears before he turned around to see they didn't follow him in.

"Looks like my watcher doesn't want to share the same room with me." Netto mused to himself as he undid the roller-blades, before he took a second look around.

What he needed was anything with a useable port, infrared or plug-in, it didn't matter to him which he found right now. Looking up, something greeted his vison: a security camra. The lens was busted, but the rest of it was in working order since it still had a small light acting as a sign that it still worked.

The built-in wall counter underneath the camera proved sable as it was able to support the boy's wight as he stood on it to reach it. He felt like voicing his glee but kept quiet as he aimed the adapter half on his PET port at the infrared port on the camera.

"Plug-in! Alpha-1 transmission!" Netto voiced in a hushed whisper as he sent the white navi into the system.

Alpha turned to the screen of his netop, wondering what his new task would be. Netto didn't keep him waiting.

"Alpha-1, I need you to see if you can find anything you can do from within this system that will either give me the upper-hand or let the Hunters get in without costing us the hostage." The boy commanded in his hushed whisper. "You understand your task?"

Alpha felt something he didn't understand in that moment at the order, but he did understand the command he was given, so he nodded for Netto's sake. The boy smiled at the navi, happy that he bought Alpha along.

"Thank you, Alpha-1. Hub's life is the one we are trying to save first, so don't forget that. Go and do whatever will let us met our goal of getting him out of here safely." Alpha gave a salute to the boy before he left to do his task.

Netto got off the counter and shut the PET's keypad panel. He slipped his blades back on, just a moment before the door opened, revealing the second Bounding was back.

"Come on, kid. The boss is waiting for you" Stated the calmer one.

"Yeah, so get yourself moving before I make sure you never move again, brat." Came the snarl out of the other.

"I'm coming already." replied Netto as he rolled out and started to follow the Boundings again.

**Part 1 End**

* * *

Feel free to review!


End file.
